


9:59 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Boxers, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl smiled when Amos bought a new stuffed animal for her.





	9:59 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl smiled when Amos bought a new stuffed animal for her and figured he forgave her for throwing his underwear out the door as a prank.

THE END


End file.
